


Welcome Home Cheater

by youngbluespring



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Alone in the club room, BL, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, French Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi, what's up with oda's manboobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbluespring/pseuds/youngbluespring
Summary: Oda and Aoki takes advantage of the romantic atmosphere in the club room...(Filling the gap of Episode 3)
Relationships: Oda Shinichiro/Aoki Misao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Welcome Home Cheater

"So did Haijima say he'll join the team?"

"Who knows? Well, I think he'll show up to the next practice at least."

"Frankly, I don't really like the idea but... Good for you."

Oda moves his gaze away from the window towards his vice-captain, Aoki.

"So, uh... Thanks... for everything."

"Seriously, you think way too highly of me." His face seems mixed with scorn and amusement. "I'm filled with ulterior motives."

"Ulterior motives?"

"Never mind."

_There goes Oda's clueleness about things, no matter how Aoki savagely imply them._

"I _do_ mind."

"Why?"

"Because you said that! My curiosity will fry my brain."

Desparate for answers, the captain rests his chin to the taller boy's shoulders - barely keeping himself from standing. "C'mon, say something."

"Kuroba and Haijima's hilariously in love with each other, don't you think?"

"Seriously. You just can't stop trolling people." Oda pouts as he tries to keep a serious face. "For all it's worth, it's annoying. But it ended well so..."

"...and we get that love confession on the court. That's one less distraction..."

"What?"

"I'm jealous, you know."

"Your face is jealousy personified." They smiled as they face each other. "You even kicked Haijima in the..."

"...ass."

"Right. He's a kid, you know."

"But you keep on talking about him non-stop! Ever since we watched the middle school tournament!" Aoki continues with his rant, all in his trademark sassy voice. "I even thought of putting a banner in the club room...like that meme. _Welcome Home Cheater._ "

"Gee...you know it's all just for the club, right?" Oda tries to assure his partner that there's nothing to worry about. "My height disqualifies me from being playboy material."

"Guess I should thank the gods for that."

"Such backhand, like always."

Aoki moves his chair enough to let his captain make a move on his lap.

"The stars outside are romantic, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Pretty rare we get a chance to enjoy it here."

They exchange kisses as they signal how they miss one another after the busy sports festival.

"Let's make it quick." Oda sure is worried.

"Nah. The guard's lazy as fuck." Aoki's assurance as they make themselves busy playing undress. "And yeah, this uniform is so much a hassle."

"I'll just do it myself."

"Go on. I don't wanna deal with your manboobs." Both share a laughter as they continue with that rare bonding moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Really...why are they emphasizing Oda's manboobs so much.
> 
> Gotta write more once I'm not pressed with time.


End file.
